New York's Reckoning
by Miko122
Summary: New York's in terror, during an alien invasion, from aliens that have travelled to earth for the wrong reasons. They came here by accident, and they're not meant to be here, but there's no one to stop them. No one but two of New York's heroes, Spider-Man, Iron Man and Doctor Strange. Join them in their adventure to stop these aliens from invading New York. Read, review and enjoy.
1. New York's Reckoning Part 1

**New York's Reckoning**

**This is Miko122's debut story. So, I thought I'd tell you right now, this wont be continued, and it's just a one shot, but here's just to get you used to my writing style and skill, for you to decide if you will read my other fanfics, because I plan on starting a Spider-Man series in a while. I hope you like this story, which is mainly filled with destruction and chaos…**

**Please, read on and enjoy!**

Heart beating fast, sweating beneath the suit, Spider-Man perched himself on a gargoyle. He shut his eyes, clenched his fist, and breathed, taking in all the destruction occurring around him.

He opened his eyes, everything still exploding, and nothing had stopped, and so he let limp, falling off of the gargoyle and shutting his eyes.

**Boom! **The voices echoed in his head. He was falling, crumbling, until he raised his hand, opened his eyes, and applied pressure to a wrist trigger, where a precise web shot from the wrist machine.

And he held the web with both hands, swinging through the city, the apocalyptic city.

"**They're gonna kill me!" **An innocent soldier cried into his communicator, running away from a dozen alien like creatures. **"Ah! Somebody help!" **The soldier shouted. The aliens were closing in on him, haunting him… threatening to kill him, until Spider-Man swung in, kicked an alien aside, grabbed the soldier and swung him to a rooftop.

"**S… Spider-Man, th-thank you for saving me, I would've been dead right now" **the soldier thanked Spider-Man.

"**It's fine, I just need you to help me. Have a seen a young girl, yellow shirt and red hair" **Spider-Man spoke in a flurry.

"**Pardon?" **The soldier asked. **"Have you seen a young girl, yellow shirt and red hair?" **Spider-Man repeated himself.

"**Oh, um…" **the soldier tried recalling something. **"Yes, actually, she ran that way" **the soldier pointed to a direction.

"**Thank you, soldier."**

And so Spider-Man swung the soldier to safety and swung off to follow the direction the soldier pointed him to.

_MJ, please me safe, _Peter could only hope. His ear communicator beeped.

"**Tony, is that you?" **Spider-Man spoke as he swung, into the earpiece.

"**Yeah, I'm working on shutting down the homing beacons" **Tony replied.

"**Good…" **Spider-Man replied, not having much to say.

"**And how about you?" **Tony wondered. **"I'm looking for MJ" **Spider-Man answered.

"**I don't think that's the wisest decision" **Tony debated. **"I have to find her" **Spider-Man raised his voice a bit louder, from panic. **"And I have to do it fast."**

"**Fine, but meet me on top of the Empire State Building when you're done."**

**"Sure" **Spider-Man shut off the communicator as he spotted MJ, hiding in a phone booth, panicking.

"**Mary Jane!" **Spider-Man swung down to the phone booth. **"Peter!" **MJ opened the phone booth, throwing herself into Spider-Man's arms, as he hugged her tightly.

"**MJ, I was looking for you!" **Spider-Man broke the hug. **"Peter, there are other people who need you" **MJ said.

"**Well, you need me too, and I need to get you to safety now."**

"**Okay" **MJ nodded. **"Hop on my back" **Spider-Man said.

…

Spider-Man swung off, with MJ on his back, avoiding conflict when possible, and only stopping at least one time to fight a fleet on aliens.

"**W-where are you taking me?" **MJ asked, concern whelming her voice.

"**To safety" **Spider-Man swung her down to a group of soldiers, all of them standing next to a helicopter. **"Here, take this girl to safety" **Spider-Man hesitantly gave MJ to one of the soldiers.

"**Thank you Spider-Man" **the soldier thanked the red and blue hero.

Spider-Man managed a faint smile, whispered an _I love you _to Mary Jane, and swung off.

_Now, to Empire State Building._

Passing the Statue of Liberty, and swinging for a couple of minutes, Spider-Man caught sight of Empire State Building, where Tony Stark, dressed head to toe in his Iron Man Battlesuit, blasted away 10 aliens off the building.

Spider-Man swung on top of the building, landing next to Tony, and helping him fight off a group of aliens.

One of the aliens projected a spike from his wrist, stabbing through Tony's armor and piercing his skin. **"Ah!" **Tony cried, his armor muffling his voice.

"**Tony!" **Peter shouted, as the alien let Tony fall of the building. The Iron Man was flashing, the battery dying… and Tony dying with it.

**The End**

**And, there it is. This one, I wrote in a matter of minutes, just to demonstrate my writing style, so you can decide if you'll read my other fan fictions or just stop here.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it, and I tried to include as much as I can, romance, action and friendship. My Spider-Man series will debut maybe in the next couple of days, so make sure to be there.**

**Thanks for reading this, and please leave a review, saying whatever you like.**


	2. New York's Reckoning Part 2

**New York's Reckoning Part 2**

**To those of you who read New York's Reckoning Part 1, here's the second addition. So, I guess that maybe you wouldn't have much to review back in my first chapter, so why not expand the series? Like, really, why not? So, here's the second addition to New York's Reckoning.**

**Anyway, these are just some one shots, nothing serious really, but if you really want a full series, I'd say it might arrive by October 5****th****, if I get enough reviews. In the reviews, I'd like you to state what you think about the story. Be it bad, good or average. Also, give me some recommendations at the Spider-Man series, like what villain would you like to see first or even last.**

**Anyways, I've published a new story, Superman Adventures, a 7000 word chapter, so if you would like to check it out, please do. Thank you for reading this, and I would like to thank those who viewed New York's Reckoning Part 1, because this really encourages me to start a Spider-Man series. I've already written some of the draft, but I'm not so content on it. Well, here it goes J**

Tony was falling, possibly dying any second now, his armor continued to flash, as Spider-Man ran off the building, leaping off. The wind pounded on his facemask, as he spun a web on Iron Man's chest plate, tugging on the web to gain momentum, as he fell towards Iron Man.

He grabbed Iron Man, spun a web on the Empire State Building, and held Tony into place. He strained trying to do this.

**"Ah! Tony! You've gained a lot of weight" **Peter dropped down, taking Tony with him. Tony was on the ground, his life obviously flashing before him.

**"Tony, you're going to be fine" **Peter tried reassuring Tony. The facemask on Tony's battle armor lifted up, revealed Tony's face and it's unshaven beard.

**"My guardian angel" **Tony joked. **"The shrapnel… it's going to kill me sooner or later."**

**"No, don't think like that" **Peter shook his head. **"You have another arc reactor?"**

**"With Pepper at home" **Tony spoke, weakly.

**"Good, I'll be back."**

Spider-Man spun a web, swinging off, but he could see a fleet on alien beings approaching Tony's body. **"No meat for you tonight, alien guys" **Spider-Man swung by, kicking one of the aliens on the ground, turning to two others and smashing their heads together.

He began fighting the aliens, both of them trading kicks and punches, but he couldn't afford to waste anytime. He couldn't forget that Tony was dying.

Spider-Man jumped high in the air, firing web balls to web the aliens onto the ground, and swinging off.

He went extra fast, faster then he had went on his search for MJ. Maybe it was because his best hero friend was dying now.

Stark Tower shouldn't be too far, it was tall anyway, so he could see it, and he swung towards it, not stopping to fight any aliens. When he reached Stark Tower, he crashed through the window, to surprise Pepper, who was hiding in the kitchen.

**"Oh, Spider-Man" **Pepper said. **"It's alright, just call me Peter" **Peter looked back at the window. **"I need an arc reactor" **he didn't let the subject slip off his mind.

**"Why?" **Pepper asked. **"Because Tony is dying" **Peter replied, in a rush. **"Just… get me a reactor and quick."**

Pepper nodded. **"Sure" **she walked off, quickly. **"Just follow me."**

Peter walked behind her. **"What happened to Tony?" **She asked. **"Empire State Building" **Peter remained behind Pepper.

**"W-what… you know what, it doesn't matter."**

**"Pepper, just tell me where the arc reactor is and I'll go find it" **Spider-Man commented. **"Alright, it's in Tony's room, do you know where that is?"**

Spider-Man nodded, running off, not wasting time, and not even saying thank you.

He raced inside Tony's room, kicking the door open and beginning his search for the arc reactor. He couldn't find it. He looked under the bed, under the cushions, and in Tony's closet, but he couldn't find it.

**"Damn it!" **He got to quick thinking. **"Wait…" **Spider-Man pushed Tony's clothes apart, to find a hatch. **"Yes!" **Spider-Man opened the hatch, where he found an arc reactor encased in a glass cylinder, and perched on a stand.

Spider-Man smashed the glass, taking the arc reactor and storing it into a web pouch, swinging off. The streets were as dangerous as usual, and he couldn't help but reflecting on how aliens ended up in New York.

It was a portal accidentally opened up by Doctor Strange, someone Peter would have to talk to sooner or later.

Spider-Man found Tony, still laying in his position, but heavily bleeding. **"Peter…" **Tony smiled.

**"You're going to be fine" **Spider-Man approached Tony, removing the damaged Arc Reactor and placing in the new one. **"Now, you need a doctor, you've just been stabbed" **Peter noted.

**"Fine!" **Tony said. **"The thing is, which doctor?" **Spider-Man silently asked himself.

**…**

**"Doctor Strange!" **Spider-Man knocked on Doctor Strange's house, where he was greeted by Strange's assistant, Mr. Bai.

**"Mr. Bai, my friend needs help" **Peter entered the house, which looked 10x lengthened from the inside. He took Tony inside with him.

**"Sure… just follow me" **Mr. Li said.

**…**

In a number of minutes, Doctor Strange had already begun on healing Tony using mystical properties.

**"You did the right choice by bringing him here" **Doctor Strange noted. **"Well, Doctor Strange… you caused this!" **Peter burst in a flurry of anger.

Strange sighed, and from that instance, Peter knew he said the wrong thing.

**"Okay, I'm sorry but-"**

The windows smashed open, as robots penetrated Doctor Strange's home.

_It's one inconvenient thing after the other._

**…**

**And there it is, I hope you liked it. I'm not very proud of it, since it's pretty rushed, but hey, you get an idea of my writing style. Don't forget to review, and thank you for reading. Comments are really appreciated, and if I get 3 reviews, I will work on an Epilogue for New York's Reckoning, and the first chapter of The Amazing Spider-Man.**

**Don't forget to check out Superman Adventures if you're looking for a big story. Anyways, if you didn't like this story, that's fine, because it really is just destruction. And if you didn't, leave a review, because that's the reason authors write.**


End file.
